daftpunkfandomcom-20200225-history
Lose Yourself to Dance
Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo Pharrell Williams Nile Rodgers |producer = Daft Punk |previous = Get Lucky |y-prev = 2013 |current = |year-c = 2013 |next = Doin' It Right |y-next = 2013 |artist2 = Pharrell Williams |previous2 = Get Like Me |y-prev2 = 2013 |current2 = |year-c2 = 2013 |next2 = Happy |y-next2 = 2013 |al-next = Touch |a-current = |al-prev = Instant Crush }} "Lose Yourself to Dance" is a song by French electronic music duo Daft Punk, featuring vocals from American singer-songwriter Pharrell Williams. The song was written by Daft Punk, Williams, and American musician and legendary session musician Nile Rodgers of the disco group Chic, for Daft Punk's fourth studio album Random Access Memories. It appears as the sixth track on the album. The song was distributed to radio stations as the second single from the album on 13 August 2013, following the worldwide hit single "Get Lucky". Prior to this release, "Lose Yourself to Dance" charted in various countries, including France, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In the UK, it joined the playlists of BBC Radio 1, BBC Radio 2, and a number of commercial and smaller stations. As of 29 September 2013, it had reached number 50 in the UK Singles Chart. Composition "Lose Yourself to Dance" is a disco and funk song in the key of B-flat minor with a tempo of 100 BPM. Daft Punk expressed that the song was the result of a desire to create dance music with live drummers. Thomas Bangalter elaborated that they wished to redefine dance music as "something lighter or something more primal", and that the song is meant to evoke the sense of being unified and connected on the dance floor. Pharrell Williams sings lead vocals on "Lose Yourself to Dance". Williams stated that the song "makes me feel like walking down the street in the middle of the night in London and it's 1984, 1985. I don't hear '70s in that at all." He also believed that David Bowie could theoretically have sung the song. Additional vocals are performed by Daft Punk using vocoders, which Nick DeCosemo of Mixmag felt resembled their 2001 song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". Instrumentalists who perform on "Lose Yourself to Dance" include Nile Rodgers on rhythm guitar, Nathan East on bass guitar, and John "J.R." Robinson on drums. Its "heavy beats" are said to resemble American rock singer Billy Squier's 1980 song "The Big Beat". Jeremy Abbott of Mixmag felt that, "Big multi-layered claps and thrashing cymbals also play a big part in driving the song forward." Promotion In the third episode of the promotional web series The Collaborators, Nile Rodgers performed a portion of "Lose Yourself to Dance", which was referred to only as "the song of the summer" by the interviewer. The title was later revealed through Columbia Records's official Vine account as part of a video relaying a series of images. A four-minute edit of the song was distributed to mainstream and rhythmic radio stations in the United States on 13 August 2013. Rodgers stated that video footage had been shot for "Lose Yourself to Dance" at the same time that "Get Lucky" footage was being filmed. A trailer for "Lose Yourself to Dance" debuted at the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards featuring Daft Punk, Rodgers and Williams, who also presented the award for "Best Female Video" at the ceremony.Daft Punk VMA Appearance: The Robots Finally Emerge. mtv.com. Retrieved on August 25, 2013. The song-length version of the video was released on Daft Punk's official Vevo channel on September 16, 2013. Produced by Daft Arts, the music video was directed by Daft Punk, Warren Fu, Paul Hahn and Cédric Hervet. Personnel STARRING * Redman Daft Punk * Hannah Spearrit Pharrell Williams * John Waters Nile Rodgers * With Jennifer Tilly * And Alex Vincent Release history References External links es:Lose Yourself to Dance Category:Singles Category:L Category:Random Access Memories Category:Releases Category:Songs